Reaching
by tenkage onna
Summary: Sometimes its best not to reach out for something, no matter how much you want it. OOCish, hinted Kir/Jing


i...really have nothing to say that would gimme back my self respect at this point XDDD but i lurv the pairing, and tachow (like the evil dark toaster she is) inspired meh without knowing eet. so blame heeeer D8 (hiss) jk ne. twas all mah fault.

warning: OOC? er...furry i guess (but he's got feathers D8(isshot)), vague spoilers to the opening of volume 7.  
inspiration: crushed by rosette  
reason: i wanted tooooo  
rating: pfft, maybe pg at best.  
pairing: hinted jing/kir (or rather kir/jing, since its prolly onesided)  
summary: sometimes its best not to reach out for something, no matter how much you want it.  
disclaimer: i WISH i owned king of bandit jing (weep) i dont, sadleh. so no sueing plz.

yeah, its fluff at most. a bit angsty to. enjoy?

xxxxxxxxx

_Sighing as he got up, he glanced at the other._

_Today was the day. Right. Something in him said to just lay back down, forget this stupid pressure in his chest. It'd end badly, it said, he'd be heartbroken, it'd be better if he didn't even mention it._

The pressure increased as he watched the other, who was busy talking about something or other. He really couldn't tell, to be honest. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much, his swimming head couldn't even pinpoint where the dark blur was exactly. Blinking quickly, his vision focused again.

He was holding up a few bottle, all brightly colored and clinking gently as he shook them a little. His stomach almost squirmed at the sight of more to drink, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted anymore. His head swam, a brief thought running quickly through his mind, too quick for him to understand it. All he could really focus on were moving lips, which kept his attention fairly well. Granted he didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but he didn't really care. No more talking, he thought in annoyance, he wanted just to watch those lips, nothing more.

He heard his name being said, an annoyed undertone at the fact he wasn't listening. Blinking slowly, he made a face. What the hell was he talking about? All he knew was that those lips twisted into a pout, almost hypnotizing, while a hand came up to hold his head, leaning into the table. The fingers, that were calloused despite the soft look of them he knew, curled over a soft cheek, and he had to fight off another blink.

Those hands were warm, even if they were so pale, he thought dimly. Warm and strong, calloused and nothing like a woman's. So why was he so busy thinking about those hands? This was stupid. Stupid and dammit, those lips were moving again, and his mind barely wrapped around the words, only really knowing he must have forgotten something. Oh well. Probably wasn't too important, he thought. Briefly, he remembered there was something he had wanted to do.

For the life of him, he really couldn't remember, but that obnoxious pressure in his chest must have something to do with it. Thinking back to earlier that day, he wracked his brain for some sort of idea of what he wanted to say. It was there, it was just dangling way from his reach is all. As if to grab the thought, he reached out, making the other blink at his drunken grabbing attempts at nothing. He frowned when nothing met his feathers.

"What're you grabbing at?"

He paused, taking a moment to focus past the lips, noting the raised eyebrow, and the curious expression. He shrugged. "Mnot sure." he mumbled, but reached again, making the boy across from him shake his head and smile. Granted, even in his drunken state, he could tell the smile was amused, probably writing this odd behavior as nothing. Somehow, this urked him, and he doubled his efforts to grab at whatever the idea was, so he could know and then tell him, and he'd understand.

Feathers brushed slightly against a rough sleeve, and the owners blinked almost in unison. Suddenly, the words came to mind, the words that he wasn't too sure of saying. His earlier nervousness wasnt as great, but it was there, and it was enough to make him falter, ebony tips just barely touching the orange fabric, shaking a little. That heavy pressure doubled, going from a tiny burn, to a feeling of suffocation in seconds, and he couldn't force himself to breath right. As if sensing his distress, the other frowned a little.

"Whats wrong?"

What indeed. He shook his head, not wanting to talk, not trusting his mouth with this secret. A moment passed by, tense and awkward. After a few seconds, he sat back, feathers reluctantly leaving the cloth. He didn't say anything, still not trusting his mouth, but the pressure turned painful, like a deep seated sadness that he couldn't stop from taking over. It was brief, but he suddenly felt lost. Shivering, he closed his eyes tightly, not liking this feeling at all. A warmth covered his head, and he opened his eyes a little to see the other looking down at him in concern.

"Are you okay? Maybe you drank too much again..." he said, trying not to sound to nervous.

The hand on his head ruffled his feathers up, and if he hadn't suddenly needed that warmth, and if he were in the right mind, he'd have pushed the hand off and snapped at the boy.

"Mfine Jing, geez. Yer like a mum..." he muttered quietly.

Jing shook his head a little. "Thats enough for you tonight. Last time you got sick, you complained all day..."

Glowering up at the teen, Kir huffed. The previous pressure was nothing but a pinprick now, which he was happy for. The last thing he wanted, was that obnoxious feeling that demanded he blurt out something he'd regret. Whatever that something was, he wasn't sure anymore. With the pressure, went the thought. And after that experience, he didn't think he wanted to reach for it again.

"If you're feeling well enough to glare and snip at me, then I guess I'll explain the mission again...and listen will you!"

Rolling his eyes, he nodded and reached for his half full glass again, making Jing sigh. "Yeah yeah, spit it out." he mumbled.

After that, he pretty much tuned it all out again though, even though something told his foggy mind that Kir should pay attention. Ah well, prolly nothing important.

xxxxxxxx

yes, i hate the ending. but i'm LAZY. so haha! yeah, i warped a funny scene (weeps) how COULD i? (i ask myself that alot when i write fanfics XDD)


End file.
